


Smile? (Chris x Carrie)

by the_apex_predator



Category: Carrie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_apex_predator/pseuds/the_apex_predator
Summary: "Why am I suddendly feeling bad for hurting, Carrie?"(I do not own Carrie. I only own this oneshot.)
Relationships: Chris Hargensen/Carrie White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Smile? (Chris x Carrie)

What was stopping her?

Normally, Chris would bully the poor girl without hesitation. But.. this was somehow different.

Chris bullied Carrie quite often, daily in fact.

But never to the point of crying... besides the period incident. Could that be why she feels guilt slowly flooding over her?

Chris finally snaps back to reality.

Her, pinning Carrie against her locker which someone had written, 'CARRIE WHITE EATS SHIT!' On it, not really creative yet it still hurt poor innocent little Carrie.

Tears were pooling in her light blue eyes, yet she stayed silent, fearful that Chris would do something far much worse.

"Stop crying you wimp." Chris hissed, yet it hurt saying that for some reason..

"I—I—... s-sorry!" Carrie squeaked, shutting her eyes tightly as if she thought it would stop her from crying.

Guilt.

Chris felt even more guilty.

God, she hated Carrie White! ..Or did she? She definitely did.

Chris pulled back away from Carrie, which as a result, Carrie sunk to the floor.

Chris rolled her eyes then held out her hand for Carrie.

The scared girl stared at her hand for a moment, before bringing her knees to her chest, looking fearfully up at Chris, unsure of what she was about to do.

"I'm helping you up, you stupid shit." Chris scoffed, then almost automatically regretted calling the poor girl that.

Carrie whimpered as a response, pulling her knees closer if possible.

Chris sighed, then pulled her hand back. "Well? Are you gonna get up or what?"

Carrie mumbled something under her breath then shook her head frantically.

Chris sighed, then forcefully grabbed Carrie by the arm, earning an alarmed yelp from the smaller girl. She then pulled Carrie up, an annoyed look on her face.

Carrie lowers her head, her hair falling over her face. She flinches when Chris starts digging her sharp nails into her skin. "S—stop.."

"S—stop!" Chris mocked her.

Carrie shut her eyes tightly and tried her best to get away from Chris.

Chris pinned Carrie against the locker.. again.

Why was she doing this when she felt guilty? She thinks it's because she's trying to stop herself from being guilty, yet it only makes her feel worse.

"Listen here you pathetic freak." Chris hisses and Carrie looks at her with wide eyes. "What are you doing to me? Why am I suddenly feeling guilty!?"

"I—I don't k-know..!" Carrie stutters.

Chris sighed, then stared at Carrie for a moment.

Carrie was pretty. Very pretty in fact, pretty blonde hair and light blue eyes with a few freckles that dusted her cheeks. Yet there was something.. off.

Chris bit her lip. What was it? "Carrie?"

Carrie looked at her in shock. She got her name right. She was so shocked she stayed silent for a bit before finally whispering, "What..?"

"Could you try smiling?"

Carrie stood still for a moment. The girl hadn't smiled in so long. She had no reason to. Her home life was terrible along with her school life.

So, Carrie faintly shakes her head, her hair falling over her face again.

Chris.. for some reason, was now determined to make Carrie White smile.

That might be what's off. Her eyes were dull, filled with sadness. Carrie was hardly ever happy. Or was she ever happy?

Chris finally backs up. "Go on." She huffs, glaring at Carrie with her arms crossed.

Carrie scrambles away from Chris, dropping a book in the process. She looks back at the book then runs away anyways.

Chris rolls her eyes then picks the book up. Romeo and Juliet?

She didn't know Carrie liked poetry. What a wimp. This makes her even more pathetic if possible.

..Yet, Chris found herself reading a few of the pages. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

She hardly understood any of it, to be honest.

It was so confusing, filled with metaphors and words that made no sense to her.

But, she was intrigued.

So, she continued reading the book, slowly finding her interest in it growing and growing.

Finally, Chris stopped reading after the iconic balcony scene.

She called Carrie a wimp for reading poetry.. yet she just probably spent a hour reading this.

Who's the wimp now? She couldn't help but think.

The next day, Chris had been waiting at Carrie's locker to give her the book back.

She looked around, waiting for the shorter girl.

Finally, Carrie had stood a few lockers away from Chris upon seeing her. "C—Chris?" She fearfully glanced at the book in her hands then back up at her.

Chris held out the book. "Here's your stupid book."

Carrie blinks a few times, before slowly walking to Chris and taking the book from her.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Carrie finally whispered, "Thank y-you."

Chris nods at her. "You're welcome."

Silence again.

Chris finally spoke up. "Parting is such a sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodbye till it be morrow." She somehow remembered that.

Carrie blinked a few times, a smile slowly forming on her face.

Chris found herself smiling as well. Carrie was adorable when she smiled. "You should smile more, you look beautiful when you do."

Carrie blushes brightly at her comment, she was grinning at this point. "Thank you but I'm really not."

"Lies." Chris says. "Now, Juliet. I really must get going."

Carrie squeaks then blushes even more if possible. "M-Mhmm.. okay."

Chris smirks at her reaction. "Bye~." She then walks away, with Carrie watching her.

Carrie is adorable when she smiles.. I would love to be the cause of her smiling. Chris thought as she walked away from the flustered girl.


End file.
